titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozida "Roxer" Foraza (TT)
Played by: :Rynfyre Created by: :Lolhay Appearance :Roxer is a tall and very thin guy; if he had muscle at some point, it’s long gone now. He also has abnormally pale skin. Roxer ironically has the build of a punk rock star; tall and very thin--almost emaciated at the moment due to his imprisonment at the Brotherhood's hands. He has since gained at least ten pounds since his escape.Ghosts of the Past, Post #2 :To go with the punk rock star vibe, Roxer keeps his jet-black hair long and straight. It reaches to his shoulders. :As for defining features, tattoos, and scars, Roxer has one long, thin scar crossing over his left eye. If you happen to catch him without his shirt on, you’ll also see a huge burn shaped like a snake that starts on his chest and wraps around his back and all the way down his right leg to his ankle. In addition, he has a large burn mark on his right arm from his shoulder to his elbow. Street Clothes :As Roxer is a full-time hero, his street clothes are his uniform, and vice versa. Uniform :Roxer is hardly afraid of proclaiming his allegiance as a Titan—his typical garb consists of a white long sleeve T-Shirt with a large yellow “T” on the chest. Over the shirt he usually wears his favorite black leather jacket—the one with the sleeves ripped off. His jeans have seen better days and are ragged with holes worn in the knees. And he never goes out without his Vans. He also wears fingerless gloves and a chain necklace with a black guitar pick with the picture of a white skull on it. Notable Equipment :His most prized possession is his Gibson SG Explorer, which he's named Helen. The guitar is always hanging on his back, the white strap slung across his chest. Personality :Always known for being very outgoing and friendly, Roxer has a very open, carefree side. However, he is still fiercely loyal to his friends. He will protect them regardless of the cost to himself. Roxer can also be very opinionated and is never afraid to speak his mind. Never. With his headstrong attitude and his experience with being in charge, he hates taking orders from someone he doesn't respect and will chafe if set under any authority he disagrees with. Powers and Abilities Sound Manipulation :Ozida uses sonic waves and sound manipulation. As such, his guitar is his primary weapon, but he can also project and enhance his own voice. This can either serve as a distraction or, depending on the volume, can create damage or even a shockwave of sound that blows enemies down. :Roxer can amplify any sound he creates to painful or destructive decibels. Though he can immediately cause a scream loud enough to startle or even stop someone in their tracks, his guitar takes a little more time to get warmed up to that level of destruction. He can also use the power of incredibly loud sound to cause the ground to shake beneath him and his target, up to twenty feet out. It’s not exactly an earthquake, but it’s enough to trip someone up if they’re not being careful. Obviously this only helps if someone is on the ground. :Roxer can also use his guitar to fire off bursts of painfully loud sound to stun or strike an opponent. These are more “cones” of blasts, carefully directed, and as such they take two of Ozida’s posts to charge and aim properly. He can fire off a combination of up to three blasts. The more blasts he strings together, the less powerful each one is. One blast is like a strong hit, enough to stun an opponent for one turn. Two blasts, if they connect, are like a punch—enough to stagger or stop an opponent for a split second. Three blasts are really more of a distraction or annoyance and do no damage. :Roxer can take advantage of the music he plays to try to affect the emotions of those he’s fighting with—it has about the same level of power as music does that you listen to. He can play some awesome power chords to pump up his friends as they’re fighting; he can also play some sweet, melodious chords to heal minor cuts and bruises completely or to take the edge off bad cuts and wounds. He can also perform angry, harsh chords in order to try to distract or rile up the enemy. :Roxer’s only attack that can be directed at an individual hurts him as well. If Roxer cups his hands to his mouth and creates a loud shout, his hands direct it in whichever direction he’s facing. However, the incredible sound waves also do a lot of damage to his own hands—they rip off his gloves and have been known to tear the skin right off his palms. Obviously he doesn’t use that one often. :Roxer can also try to mimic voices; he can only do this if he’s heard a person’s voice for an extended period of time (three of their posts at least) and has felt their vocal cords as they talk. He can, in addition, whistle at frequencies too high for the human ear to hear in order to affect animal sonar or to attract dogs. :He is also immune to incredibly loud sounds, whether it’s his own creation or something like a rocket taking off nearby. Weaknesses :The biggest problem with Roxer’s abilities is that most of his abilities are wide-range, wide area of effect attacks. Unless his teammates are wearing earplugs, they’re going to either get deafened, fall into an earthquake made by the sound, or at the very least get blasted by a sonic percussion wave. His guitar playing takes a while to get up to the level of being loud enough to inflict pain or cause earthquakes—it won’t be ready to use at full power until Roxer’s third post charging the attack. :Roxer’s chord-playing takes his full energy and concentration, so it’s often the only action he can do in a battle. It leaves him wide open for attacks. He doesn’t often do it except when he’s far away from the main action. More often than not, he only performs this ability when he’s not in battle at all. Just as with his regular guitar playing, his chords affect everyone within hearing distance—even himself. Other Abilities :Roxer has had years of experience in a leadership position as a Titan. He knows what it’s like to lead. He also knows what it’s like to be captured by the Brotherhood of Evil. Relationships Rynfyre :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Pixel Dunjoo :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Static :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Kaldra :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Zeke :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE (He hates Zeke) Wyndfyre :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Fireclaw :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Katie :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Nightwing :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Max :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Beastgirl :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE (She loathes him for "not being a coffee person") History Backstory ---- :Roxer still only remembers vague hints of his past, except for the day he got his powers. On August 2, 2000, he was at a local guitar shop to buy a new guitar for his brother. Although to this day he doesn’t remember what his brother’s name is or who his parents were, Roxer can tell you every detail of what happened at that store that day. A villain by the name of Overload jumped into the store and began to send surges of electricity everywhere. It was a classic case of “Wrong place; wrong time.” Most of the people in the store were killed or knocked unconscious. However, Roxer was left unscathed (or so he thought), protected by the white guitar he was still clutching in his white-knuckle hands. :The blast, however, had affected Roxer differently than the others in the store. Whether it was a predisposition to super powers or some sort of mutation caused by the exposure to so much electricity at once, Roxer gained sonic abilities and the white guitar he’d purchased was bound to him. :Roxer was beginning to fight Overload when the original Titans rushed in to take the villain down. When it was discovered he had powers and was so willing to jump in and help, the Titans offered him a communicator. Roxer promptly accepted. It was at around the same time as the first Brotherhood attack on the Teen Titans. Roxer became among the first of the “Honorary Titans” to be trained as a leader and set at the head of a new team of Titans in the style of Titans East. He was introduced to the individuals who would make up his new team for years to come—including Rynfyre, Pixel Dunjoo, Erik “Static” Andrews, GreenThumb, and many others. :He and his team ran many missions and had various adventures, even losing one of their teammates, a girl named Kyoto, to a deadly battle. Always their number one enemy was a super villain who went by the codename Graveyard, or Graiv for short. He and Roxer were sworn enemies, and continually sought the other’s death. :Roxer’s team’s first huge defeat was upon the attack on a Brotherhood of Evil base, where Roxer was captured. It took all of his team to save him from the clutches of the Brotherhood. But they were too late to spare him from the horrors of torture. Roxer rarely speaks of it, but while imprisoned, a Brother by the codename of “Serpent” was in charge of his “hospitality” there. It was Serpent who branded Roxer with the snake tattoo on his body. :After the team broke Roxer out, they traveled for a bit, but the Brotherhood was growing strong. And Roxer’s old friend Graiv was not about to forget them. They got into several more stand-offs, which resulted in Roxer’s burned arm and, eventually, his second disappearance. :It’s still hard to say what exactly happened that night, as Roxer is loathe to talk about it. What remains clear is that Graiv was attempting to surprise the team while they were off their guard, when Roxer stepped in to defend his teammates. One last stand-off was all there was, but Graiv had grown strong. Even when the entire team had roused and stood to fight him together, Graiv beat them all single-handed. He disappeared with Roxer, who the team was not to see again for a long time. :His team led searches to find him, but they were unsuccessful. He was gone. :It is only recently that he has returned, having been captured and tortured by the Brotherhood a second time, and rescued by mysterious means that turned out to be the work of Kaldra "Foehammer" Sargt. Reconnecting ---- :(Roxer escapes thanks to Kaldra, Roxer meets Roku, Roxer meets BG and calls Rynfyre) A Problem of Planetary Proportions ---- :(Roxer goes to meet Kaldra and learns of the planet-wide shield; goes to the Titan HQ to explain the situation in Racin' In the Infirm) The Grimoire Operation ---- : (Roxer helps save BG) Girl Friends ---- : (Roxer's struggle with his non-relationship with Rynfyre) Trauma ---- : (Roxer's PTSD episodes) Paid Leave ---- : (Roxer's vacation time) Titans' Fall ---- : (I think there's nothing else after the vacation...) List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Tabs